


Honor

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [26]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Canon - Movie, Dorks in Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Everyone decides fairly early in their lives what they don't want. Peeta haven't the faintest idea of what he does or doesn't want.





	Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Not usually something I ship but I was interested in creating some kind of soft sweet dynamic for these two! Comments/thoughts appreciated!

 

026\. Honor

*

Everyone decides fairly early in their lives what they don't want.

Katniss never wanted any kids. That's not what she wants to do with her life.

Peeta haven't the faintest idea of _what_ he does or doesn't want. Not yet, not when he's exhausted.

His fingertips and palms start to go numb from packing the ice-crusted, hardened snow onto Gale's bloody, scarring wounds. They're all along his mid-back and his shoulders, leaking, swollen.

" _Rr'prry good at thss—_ "

Gale's voice sounds thick and slurred, possibly from the dose of morphling Prim injected.

The maple wood-carved chair squeaks under his weight, as Peeta reclines on it, observing him. "Try to get some sleep, Gale," he says kindly.

" _uunh—nn't the boss ff'me—_ "

It's a grumpy proclamation and Peeta rests his own eyes by shutting them, snorting out a laugh.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
